Tempête sous un crâne
by princessedream
Summary: 2014, c'est la fin, Castiel sait qu'il va mourir. À quoi, à qui pense-t-il? Bref c'est du déjà fait mais lisez quand même. Beaucoup d' amertume, mais aussi de l'Espoir et une pointe de Destiel. {Pas de relecteur, mais j'ai essayé d'éliminer le plus de fautes possible dites-moi si vous en voyer.}


**_Rien n'est à moi._**

 **Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Cela fait un long moment que je n'ai rien publié sur le site. Mais vous savez comment c'est ? Si notre muse nous quitte, on est bon pour la page blanche. Bref, ce petit texte sans prétention m'est venu alors que je regardais l'épisode de Supernatural dans lequel Dean est plongé dans l'enfer apocalyptique de 2014. C'est du cuit et du recuit je sais. Les pensées d'un personnage et tous, mais lisez quand même, peut-être que cela vous plaira, ou pas. Donnez votre avis quand même, pour que je sache.**

 **Bref, je crois que c'est tout.**

 _(Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe, je n'ai trouvé personne pour me relire. Mais je le reposte en ayant bien essayé d'enlever le plus de fautes possible.)_

* * *

« Tu sais Dean, toutes ces années à veiller sur toi. À te regarder vieillir, j'ai pensé, oui j'ai bêtement pensé qu'une seule fois. Au moins une fois tu m'aurais remercié. Je n'attendais pas grande chose, juste un merci sincère qui aurait fait briller tes yeux verts. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le droit à tout cela. Et pourtant, chaque fois, chaque seconde, chaque minute de ton existence d'humain, j'étais là. Tu me demandais de venir et moi je venais. Tu me demandais de l'aide et je t'aidais. J'ai brûlé mes ailes, j'ai tourné le dos à tout ce que je croyais pour toi. Pour quelle récompense ? Tu m'as abandonné, mis dehors, tu m'as tourné le dos, jamais vraiment considérer. Et aujourd'hui tu es sûrement encore trop occupé pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. Tu n'as pas le temps pour le pauvre petit ange qui t'a sortie de tans de situation. Cela ne m'aurait pas posé problème auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que tu mens. Tu me regardes dans les yeux, tu m'annonces un plan que je suivrais, mais je sais que ce sera le dernier. J'aurais juste aimé qu'avant de m'envoyer là-bas, qu'avant de me regarder partir à la mort, tu me dises _« Merci_ _Cas »_. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais m'y faire. Et puis sans le savoir Zacharie m'a fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu me faire. Je te vois, comme tu étais auparavant. Pas encore bouffé par l'apocalypse. Je me revois à tes coter, dans ce trench coat qui a tes yeux me faisait passer pour un bébé. Je me revois, puissant et heureux juste parce que j'étais à tes côtés. Et puis il y a eu ton refus de dire oui, ce fameux oui, parce que toi Dean Winchester, tu ne courberais pas le dos face à des trous duc d'emplumé. Et je t'ai suivi, sans rien demander, sans rien attendre. Je t'ai suivi dans ta croisade parce que je pensais qu'elle était juste, que tu vaincrais. Mais les anges ont fini par nous quitter, ma famille m'a tourné le dos. Et même là, alors que je sentais mes pouvoir faiblir, que je savais ce qui m'arrivait, tu n'as rien fait, rien dit. Tu t'es contenté d'un, **_"C'est l'apocalypse Cas, on a tous des problèmes. »_** Tu ne parlais plus à Sam, ni à moi. Puis je suis devenu humain, complètement, mais sans personne pour m'apprendre ou me soutenir. Ho bien sûr que tu étais à mes coter. Mais toujours trop occupé. Tu chassais, tu buvais, tu couchais avec n'importe qui. Alors, je me suis dit que quitte à chuter autans bien le faire. Autans le faire jusqu'au bout. Et j'ai découvert ce que voushumains, enfin, nous, nous appelons drogues. Il y en avait tellement, de tous genres, de tous types, à avaler, à sniffer, à fumer, à s'injecter… J'ai dû toutes les essayer, parfois j'ai même trop essayé et je finissais dans des états proches de la mort. Et je voyais parfois, une lueur. Ma maison, mais qui me rejetait à chaque fois. Comme si même dans la mort mon foyer me tourner le dos encore. Mais je revenais vers toi, toujours, tu étais encore mon protégé. Même si ce mot-là avait maintenant un goût amer et une intonation ironique dans ma tête. Puis les morts, Lucifer/Sam... Tout cela, tout cela finit par te changer. Et j'ai vu ma propre fin dans le vert terne de tes yeux. Et les drogues sont devenues les seules amies sur lesquels je pouvais comptais. Les drogues dure ou douce, l'alcool, le sexe. Tout cela, je me sentais revivre, puis j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir m'en passer. J'ai fini par être stone 24h dans une journée et tous les jours de la semaine. J'ai fini même par ne plus prier. Et tu n'as rien fait, rien dit. Même pas une main sur une épaule pour me soutenir ou une parole pour essayer de me tirer vers le haut. Le pire, je crois, ce fut quand je me suis cassé le pied. Deux mois sans rien pouvoir faire, à part boire, boire encore, encore et me faire planer à grande dose de médocs. Ho, il y avait le sexe aussi, j'avais du succès, mes yeux bleus attiraient moins qu'au tout ne débute, certes, parce que j'avais perdu se coter innocent qui plaisait tans, à toi aussi je me souviens. Mais quand même, j'avais beaucoup d'amantes, et d'amants… Tu étais venu me voir à ce moment. Mais tu n'avais parlé que de Sam, ta culpabilité, tu avais insulté le ciel, mes frères, mes Sœurs, mon père, mon foyer. Tu m'avais hurlé dessus. Des choses pour lesquelles je n'étais même pas responsable. Tu m'avais hurlé de ces choses, balançaient des vérités vrai seulement pour toi. Que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de prendre cette voie. Que j'aurais dû te forcer, te prendre par la main et te demander de dire oui. Mais comment voulais-tu que je fasse une chose comme cela ? Comment, alors que me demander de te faire confiance, que ta voix me suppliée, me supplier de rester de me battre jusque au bout. Puis la dispute s'est terminée avec toi en moi, moi stone, te pardonnant encore, et tu es partie, je suis restée seule dans la cabane de bois, un verre dans la main, un cachet dans l'autre, et j'ai tout fait glisser dans ma gorge. Tout est devenu tellement plus simple.

Tu vois Dean, j'aurais pu te détester, venir te voir comme tu le faisais pour te hurler dessus des choses qui n'auraient pas été si fausses que ça. J'aurais pu t'en vouloir de m'avoir fait découvert le libre arbitre, j'aurais pu t'en vouloir pour ma chute, pour mon humanité, pour mes assuétudes **(1)** , pour ma mort… Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Parce que, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour détester la seule personne que j'ai aimée sur cette terre. Parce que, je t'aimais plus que mon père est plus que ma famille. Je vais mourir, je le sais. J'ai vu la tension dans tes épaules, la façon que tu as eu de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux, la position de tes mains sur ton arme et surtout j'ai bien vu l'éclair de regrets qui passa dans tes yeux. Que regrettes-tu Dean ? Tout ce gâchis ? D'avoir dit non ? D'avoir entraîné le monde dans ta chute ? D'avoir condamné ton frère ? Bobby ? Ou moi ? Si tu acceptais encore de m'écouter et si j'étais encore capable de trouver les bons mots, je te dirais que rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Que tu as fait les choix qu'il fallait et que tu as toujours tous fait pour le bien de l'humanité. Mais je suis trop défoncé et surtout je l'avoue trop amer pour vouloir, aujourd'hui au crépuscule de ma vie faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas dans ta direction. Je n'ai pas le courage de subir un nouvel échec. De voir la déception, la colère, le mépris, la pitié et les remords dans tes yeux verts. Parce que tu t'en veux terriblement de ce que je suis devenue. Je le sais, je t'ai entendu en parler avec Chuck. Chuck qui a été presque comme un père avec moi. Il est souvent venu me voir. Il m'a souvent parlé, même quand j'étais trop haut pour le comprendre. Il me demandait toujours:

 ** _« Cas, as-tu encore la foi? »_**

Je ne répondais jamais, je détournais le regard. Mais au fond oui, oui, même si je ne priais plus et que je hurlais après le ciel de tout mon être. Oui, je croyais encore. En toi, en Dieu. Tu avais, un jour alors que je voulais te parler, dit à Chuck ce que tu pensais vraiment. Pourquoi à lui ? Je ne sais pas, mais tu t'étais ouvert, et moi j'étais là, derrière la porte en bois. Tu avais tout vomi, tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Et j'ai tout gardé en moi.

 ** _« Chuck, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Sam que j'ai laissé derrière moi et qui sert de costard à Lucifer, Bobby qui est mort, et Cas, Cas aussi inutile qu'irremplaçable. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'aider. Je ne pouvais. Pas alors que j'étais responsable. Cas, il était sous ma protection, il était fragile. Et je lui ai tourné le dos. Plus il s'enfonçait dans ses ad_ _dictions_ _et plus je lui appuyais la tête sous l'eau. Et_ _tu_ _veux savoir_ _pourquoi ?_ _Parce que, je me sentais mieux. Je me disais que si lui aussi va mal, si, lui aussi faiblissait, alors je ne serais pas seul responsable. Ses addictions équivalaient à le voir baisser les bras. Et j'en étais presque heureux, fière. Parce que lui, Castiel l'ange baissé les bras. Et pas moi… Mais… Je sais, je sais que je ne suis qu'un putain de fils de pute. Que j'aurai dû l'aider. Mais pourquoi ? Castiel et moi… Nous deux… Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Parfois je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, et parfois sa simple vue me donnait envie de lui foutre des baffes. J'avais envie de lui, mais le simple fait d'y penser me donner des hautes les cœurs. Mais tout cela... C'est fini. Je saurais ne saurais ce que cela aurait donné de toute façon. Il me manque, l'ange Castiel, ce n'est plus lui. Un humain, avec, les traits de Castiel, sa voix et parfois quand il émerge ses ce n'est plus lui. Alors... Alors j'ai décidé de l'abandonner. Parce que moi, c'est de Cas dont j'ai besoin. Je le pris parfois, et j'attends comme un con. Mais rien. Je hurle dans ma tête des putains de prière. Mais il ne vient pas. Et quand je le revois le lendemain, qui sort d'une putain d'orgie, je le hais. J'en suis venue à le haïr qu'il ne soit plus là, inébranlable. Je le hais... Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »_**

Et je me souviendrai jusqu'à la fin des mots de Chuck.

 ** _« La haine est soeur de l'amour. Tu as trop aimé Castiel, ton amour d'ailleurs lui a brûlé les ailes. Tu le hais aujourd'hui, car tu l'as trop aimé hier. Tu l'as trop aimé et tu lui en veux de ne pas l'avoir vu, de ne pas avoir réussi à se séparer de toi. Tu le hais, car tu sens au fond, que tout ce que tu ressentais aurait pu avoir une réponse. Mais ce que tu lui fais. Ce n'est pas juste. Il ne mérite pas que tu l'accables pour éviter de te sentir mal. »_**

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a eu une. Je suis partie. J'ai essayé, je dis bien essayer de relever la tête. Et de redevenir au moins en apparence le Cas que tu voulais. Mais… Mais de nouveau tu m'as mis plus bas que terre et tu t'es allègrement essuyé les pieds sur le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. J'étais en manque, tremblant essayant de reprendre pieds. Je t'ai demandé de l'aide. Juste de l'aide. Et tu m'as répondu, que tu n'avais pas le temps, ni l'envie de m'aider. Pas pour le moment, plus tard... Peut-être. À quoi bon combattre si celui en qui j'ai le plus foi ne m'écoute pas ? Ne cherche même pas à m'entendre. J'ai donc définitivement et irrémédiablement baisser les bras. Il est beau l'ange Castiel, le rebelle qui était prêt à se battre pour son libre arbitre, pour les humains, pour son humain. Il est beau, l'être parfait qui aurait dû mettre l'humanité dans le droit chemin. Je te comprends Père. Je comprends que tu m'es tourné le dos. Je n'étais pas digne, pas digne de porter ta lumière. Je te comprends Dean, je comprends que tu me rejettes. Mais comprendre ne veut pas dire que j'accepte. Et puis ton toi du passé, ton toi encore attentionné à sa façon. Je le vois à la manière qu'il a de se tenir, de nous regarder tout autant que nous sommes. Il sait, lui aussi, la colère, la peine, le dégoût, le gâchis. Il sait tout ce qu'il y a, tout ce vide que tu as creusé et que je n'ai fait qu'amplifier. Il entend nos hurlements dans tes silences, dans mes divagations. Il voit ton désespoir, ta peine, ta colère, ton impatience. Il voit ma déchéance. Mais je sais qu'il ne fera pas grand-chose à son retour. Déjà parce que vous êtes les mêmes. Vous ne montrez pas ce que vous avez dans la cour. Vous ne voulez pas, vous ne voulez plus. Et puis, parce que vous en êtes tous simplement incapable. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'y ai survécu une fois. J'y survivrai une seconde. Mais j'ai tellement de regret. Et mourir avec des regrets, je trouve cela tellement, tellement, triste. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre occasion de te dire tout cela, tu ne le sauras jamais. Cela restera secrètement enfermé dans mon crâne devenu moue comme un chewing-gum que l'on aurait mâché trop longtemps. Je sais que je vais mourir et qu'il y a peu de chance pour que le paradis m'accepte. L'enfer peut n'être pas. Mais le purgatoire sûrement. Je recharge mon arme, inutile, puisque je sais que tu nous envoi à la mort. Mais si tu arrives à tuer Lucifer, alors peu importe. Je vois, ton toi du passer qui me regarde. Il sait, il sait ce qui va se passer, comment cela va se terminer pour nous, pour moi. Je sens qu'il veut t'en empêcher, nous tirer là, me dire quelque chose. Je le regarde en chargeant mon arme. Je ne veux pas qu'il parle, qu'il essaie de me sauver. C'est trop tard. Il le sait, tu le sais, je le sais. Alors à quoi bon? Il t'emmène à l'écart, je sais pourquoi, mais tu reviens seul. Tu ne nous regardes pas, tu mets ton fusil sur l'épaule et nous, nous te suivons. Je te suis, comme toujours, jusqu'à la fin, ma fin. La fin d'une existence, le début d'une autre. Cycle éternel. Je repense à beaucoup de choses, notre première rencontre. Pas celle dont tu te souviens non, celle qui est en enfer. Ce jour où je suis venu te sauver. Je t'ai tenue longtemps contre moi. Ton âme, noircie par les épreuves et pourtant toujours si lumineuse. Petite chose qui se débattait pour rester en vie. Cette âme qui se lia à ma grâce. Et je savais, je crois que j'ai tout de suite su que tu serais ma chute, mon fruit défendu, mon serpent… Je ne regrette rien, Dean, rien mis à part mourir sans que tu saches tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête de pauvre ex-ange junkie. Soit fort, Dean, si tu survis, si tu tues Lucifer, si tu arrêtes l'apocalypse, l'humanité renaîtra, les anges reviendront soit en sur, ils reviendront. La lumière se fera de nouveau. Alors, ses jours, ce jour-là, je te demande, je t'en conjure, je pris pour que tu vive. Vis pour ton frère, pour Bobby, pour tous les autres... Pour moi. Repense à moi de temps en temps, pas comme l'abrutie défonçait et addict au sexe que je suis devenue. Je t'en supplie, pense à moi comme l'ange qui t'a sortie de l'enfer, comme l'ange qui accourait. Pense à moi comme un ami et non comme un poids. Moi, sache que peu importe l'endroit où l'on m'enverra, je serais là. Toujours. Vie Dean Winchester, que notre sacrifice ne soit pas vin, que mes ailes si horriblement brûlées ne soient pas perdues pour rien. Et surtout, je suis ton ange gardien, celui qui veille sur ton sommeille... Enfin j'étais… Alors ce sera ma dernière demande et ma dernière prière. Vis pour moi, que ma vie n'est pas, était une erreur sur toute la ligne.

Coup de feu, hurlement, puis douleur, froid, je tombe, mais je n'ai ni peur, ni mal… Tu m'entends Dean . Tout va bien. Pour toi aussi ? Je me sens bien, j'ai chaud, une lueur agréable attire mon regard dégrisant instantanément mes sens. Comme si toutes ces drogues n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Une voix, que je connais, un sourire dans la voix me parle.

 ** _« Cas, tu es de retour. C'est bien. Père va être heureux de te voir. »_**

Et puis la voix s'estompe, mais je vais toujours bien, je me sens heureux, calme, une lueur plus vive que les autres, beaucoup plus chaude, beaucoup plus aimante. Et je comprends. Mon père, Dean, je l'ai retrouvé. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, que tu partages ma joie. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, de la joie. Je sens son sourire, mon père m'attire avec lui dans sa lumière, mais son visage me reste invisible. Il n'y a pas besoin de le voir, juste de l'aimer.

 ** _«Castiel, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? Sais-tu ce qui me pousse à te pardonner à toi plus que n'a un autre de mes enfants ? Parce que tu es de mes fils celui qui me ressemble le plus Castiel. Tu aimes. Tu as tellement d'amour en toi, tellement d'amour. Tu as tellement aimé ta famille, puis tes amis. Ces humains que tes autres frères et_ _Sœurs_ _ne_ _voulaient pas. Tu les as aimés, comme moi, pleinement, avec leurs défauts, et leurs qualités. Tu as aimé de toi-même. Et je suis fière de toi. Jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la fin, tu as cru à cet amour. Castiel, garde toujours cet amour en toi... Bienvenu à la maison, fils prodigue. »_**

Dean, vis heureux, je te surveille, de là où je suis... Enfin je le ferai quand je serai à nouveau un ange… Pour le moment, je suis encore avec Père, il me parle, de beaucoup de choses. Mais je reviendrais sur ton épaule Dean, tu sais que je reviens toujours. En attendant toi, sois heureux… _  
_Mais sur terre, en 2014, le Dean du passé vit Sam/Lucifer briser la nuque de son lui du futur, mais étrangement quelque part, Dean sentit que toutaller bien. Comme si quelqu'un était là avec lui. À son retour dans son époque, il tomba vers Castiel, Castiel qui l'avait attendu. _  
_

 ** _« Ne change jamais. »_**

L'ange avait sourit. Et Dieu lui observait, il n'était plus là-haut, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas garder un œil sur ces enfants. Et il sourit. Il ne savait pas si ce que le chasseur avait vécu se passerait réellement, il avait connaissance de tous, mais il savait que cet humain était difficile à suivre. Et puis il était Castiel, son ange au cœur battant. Dieu décida de laisser les choses se passait et de donner ensuite la leçon que chacun mériterait. Dieu était un père, et parfois il fallait que le père laisse les enfants se débrouiller seul pour qu'ils apprennent.

 ** _« Aime-le aujourd'hui Dean W_ _i_ _nchester, pour ne pas à avoir à le haïr demain. »_**

Dean se retourna un moment ayant cru entendre quelque chose… Mais rien. Il sourit à Cas, qui lui rendit. Ils avaient une apocalypse à empêcher… »

* * *

 **(1) Assuétudes : Synonyme d'Addiction qui est un anglicisme, assuétudes et notre mot français à nous qui sent bon le camembert. ^^**

 **Voilà, la fin ne me plaît pas vraiment, je voulais l'arrêter plus tôt à la base, mais je ne sais pas, le texte avait comme un goût d'inachever. Je ne suis pas uns spécialiste de la religion et je me contente de me baser sur ce que la série m'en dit. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de Supernatural même si j'adore. Donc, soyez gentils avec moi.**  
 **Voilà si vous voulez donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas, vous savez que cela fait toujours très plaisir.**


End file.
